


Driving Lessons

by ilovealistair



Category: Justified
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovealistair/pseuds/ilovealistair
Summary: Written in 2012Disclaimer - I own nothing, this is just a fun writing exercise





	Driving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012
> 
> Disclaimer - I own nothing, this is just a fun writing exercise

  
The Marshal comes to let him out. Dewey is pleased, for no other reason other than seeing him. He tries being friendly, but it doesn’t go so well. Apparently Mr. I-am-better-than-you doesn’t think well of his family, or him. Criminals in general, really. You would think he wasn’t born in Harlan to one of the highest crime families. Arlo Givens, Raylans father, had been 2nd in command to Bo, Boyds father. Raylan should be working with Boyd, not in the Marshal service attacking his own. Dewey gets angry and attacks him. He gets his head slammed in to the steering wheel and handcuffed for his trouble. After the second time he asks how he is supposed to drive like this, Raylan offers advice.  
  
“Put both your hand on the wheel, and drive like you normally would. You can’t move as much, but it shouldn’t effect your driving. Plus, you can’t hit me anymore.”  
  
Raylan smiles a little, like he finds deweys outburst funny now that he is calm. They go on like this until they reach their destination. When they finally park, Raylan looks like he is trying not to laugh. Dewey ignores it, but is secretly pleased. ‘Driving lessons with the Marshal,’ Dewey thinks, ‘could be fun.’

 


End file.
